It's Just You and Your Hand Tonight
by The Unsinkable Molly Rose
Summary: Caroline goes out on a girls night out with her friends, and when a guy tries to make a move on her against her will she proves to him that she was not one to mess with.


Title: It's Just You and Your Hand Tonight.

Description: Caroline goes out on a girls night out with her friends, and when a guy tries to make a move on her against her will she proves to him that she was not one to mess with.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries unfortunately not do I own the song that it is based off.  
A/N: Daroline fiction based off of the P!nk song, U + Ur Hand. I love this song so much and thought that it would be funny to use it for a little drabble. This is kinda AU, with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline as 21 year old humans, and Damon and Stefan as vampires. Kol is just a human too. He was just the first name that came to mind. Also in this story you see more of a bad ass Caroline, whereas at the moment in That's What You Get, Caroline is quite insecure. Anyway, on with the story.

It looked as if a bomb had hit Elena's room, as the three girls had tried on practically every outfit that resided in the wardrobe. Bonnie was now in a black body con dress, Elena in a short red one shouldered dress, and Caroline was just sat on the bed in her underwear, not liking any outfit she had tried on.

"I may just go like this." Caroline moaned, still frowning as Bonnie and Elena just laughed at her stubbornness. "Wait!" she blurted out, seeing something on the floor that she had missed before. She moved to pick it up and saw that it was a strapless leather dress, which was very revealing, and would consequently get her a lot of attention.

"You are not wearing that are you?" Elena asked shocked. "It was Vicki Donovan's!" she added, spitting out the name in disgust. She knew that it wasn't nice to talk about the dead like that, but in her defence, she thought it was totally reasonable seeing the girl died from taking too many drugs. Elena could sometimes be a bit ignorant of things like that, and she was lucky that she had friends who could easily steer her away from an inevitable awkward situation.

"It is like a biker dress!" Bonnie laughed then winked at the blonde. "You might go home with some big hairy biker on his motorbike! That'd be something to tell the grand kids!" she grinned, to which Caroline just looked at her as if she had just said something horrific.

"To have grandchildren I would need to have kids, and even though they would probably be insanely beautiful with me as a mother, I can promise you I won't be having any little brats. I already have to cope with you two!" she grinned sticking her tongue out, "But the big hairy biker idea sounds like a pretty good plan." she smiled, and started to get changed.  
"So who's driving?" Elena asked, looking at the two other girls, who decided to avoid her gaze altogether. Seeing as they were all twenty one now, there was often arguments on who was going to be the designated driver.

"Wait I have an idea!" Bonnie grinned, reaching for her bag, and pulling out her purse. "I may have borrowed some money off of Grams, so that means that I'll pay for a taxi, and you two cover a round of shots for me." None of the girls could argue with that plan, seeing as it meant that they could all get completely wasted, as long as one person stayed sober enough to make the phone call without messing up any words. The only one who usually passed that stage was Caroline, who ended up paralytic after only three shots.

"Well I can tell that tonight is going to be eventful!" Caroline grinned, as she spun around, having finally got herself into the dress that barely covered her modesty.

Damon sat at the bar, at the newly built club, ironically named Bite Me. He was waiting for his best friend, and 'wing man' to arrive so that the party could truly get started. He turned to the door as he heard it opening, and saw three giggly girls walk through, one standing out more than the others. He decided that the one in the centre, with the flowing blond hair, and an edgy black dress, would be his tonight, whether she liked it or not. He just needed Stefan to turn up so that he could put his plan into action.

"Hottie at twelve o clock, and he is totally staring at you." Elena whispered to Caroline, nudging her in the side. Caroline turned to see the dark haired stranger looking right at her, not even averting his gaze as she looked right at him.

"He is kind of creepy." Caroline shrugged, then looked back to the girls. "But he isn't my type for tonight, is he. I thought I had told you, I am looking for a big hairy biker!" she winked.

"Shut it, Blondie!" Bonnie grinned, then pointed back towards the bar. "You can buy the first round of shots!" she laughed, to which Caroline frowned, giving Elena a pleading look, that was just ignored.

"If I didn't love you so much, you would be dead to me by now." she told her, pretending to be serious, and trying to hide the smile that was starting to play on her lips.

"Anyways, that guy may be a biker." Elena grinned then started to giggle like a little school girl. "And you never know, he might be hairy, down the stairs!" Caroline just pushed her to a side, declaring the brunette as 'utterly disgusting' before walking to the bar, still shaking her head.

Damon hadn't stopped looking at her, not even when she turned away. He snickered at every word that she said as he realised that this girl was perfect in every way. Not only was she beautiful and perfectly shaped, but she was confident and feisty, and now she was walking in his direction. He turned on his seat and faced the shelves off bottles that were lined upon the walls.

"Hey, can I have six shots of... Sex on the beach please!" she grinned, with a childish wink towards the young bartender.

"I hope that they aren't all for yourself," Damon chuckled, but got distracted as he saw Stefan enter the bar. He gave a small inconspicuous wave, then turned back to the blonde.

"They're for my friends." she said blankly and waited awkwardly for the drinks to be brought over, so that she could escape.

"I'm Damon Salvatore by the way." he announced and held his hand out. "Salvatore, meaning _saviour._" he added, with a seductive smile, that would usually get him any woman he wants. Unfortunately for him, this girl was not interested.

"Yeah, well I'm Caroline Forbes," she told him, smiling as her drinks came to her on a tray. "Forbes, meaning a field." she grinned and took the drinks to a table in the corner.

"Has the great Damon Salvatore failed in picking up a mere human?" Stefan asked chuckling as his friend gave him a deathly glare. "I am guessing that means yes."

"Shut up, Stefan. I promise you that she will be mine before the night is over." Damon told him, glacing back over his shoulder at beautiful Caroline Forbes.

Caroline knew that the moment she sat down she would be in for a grilling from the girls. She was debating whether down all six shots herself. She put the tray on the table and took in a deep breath readying herself for all of the questioning.

"Oh em gee! He was like totally into you! What did he say to you?" Bonnie asked grabbing one shot and having it before any of the other girls.

"He told me he was called Damon Salvatore." she turned her nose up in disgust. "Apparently it means saviour." she rolled her eyes, showing the girls how unimpressed she was by his act.

"I'm going to go ask him if he has a motor bike." Elena grinned, grabbing a shot as she stood up. "I may also ask if his friend is single." she laughed making her way to the two guys faster than it took Caroline to stop her.

"Sometimes I hate that girl." Caroline grinned, drinking her two shots one after another, then looked at the tray. "Then again, sometimes I absolutely adore her." she grinned grabbing Elena's last shot.

Damon looked at the bubbly brunette, amused as she walked right in the middle of the two vampires, completely unaware of what she had just done.  
"So Mr Damon Saviour." she smiled, "My friend, Caroline, was wondering if you have a motorbike. Cause she is _totally _into things like that." she winked.

"Damn, I'm sorry but I don't." he frowned, but then instantly turned it into a cheeky grin "But I bet I have tons of other things that would interest her."

"I'll leave that up to her to decide," she dismissed then turned to Stefan with a flirtatious smile. "Do you ride a motorbike?" she quizzed, honestly not caring if the answer was yes or no.

"I can if you want me to." he replied, with a cheesy smile, that made Damon want to throw up.

"I'll go back to my friends, then I'll meet you outside in ten?" she offered, to which he gave a small nod. She waved slowly, obviously trying to look sexy, then went back to Caroline and the other girl.

"_I can if you __want me to!"_ Damon mimicked, "You sounded so desperate then, dude. Saying that, it worked, so desperate may be the new turn on."

"Like you said, it worked. Is poor Damon jealous that he couldn't get the girl that he wanted?" he teased.

"You don't have to worry Stefan. I will get my own way, that I promise." he chuckled, turning around to look back at his soon to be prize.

-1 hour later-

"Seriously, I thought Elena would only be out for twenty minutes then goes. She usually gets what she wants then leaves." Bonnie complained, barely managing to get her words out after a third round of shots. "Ooo, creepy hot not-a-biker guy staring at you again." she pretty much shouted, causing Caroline to hide her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"Could you be any louder?" she snarled, even though she was a bit worried about Elena. "You don't think that guy who she went off with could be dangerous. She didn't even know his name!" she fretted. She wasn't usually one to worry but something just didn't seem right about Damon, and she was guessing his friend was just as creepy.

"Elena can handle herself. She's the one with the hot guy at the moment, while us two are getting shit faced." Bonnie piped up, before smiling at a guy in the crowd. "Do you see him there? He is that guy who came from England. I am going to get off my ass and make the first move..." she decided, determined, until she realised something important. "Or at least I will when I remember his name."

"Kol, I think it was. Kol Mikaelson." Caroline offered. "Wait! Don't leave me sat here on my own!" she complained, grabbing the last of the shots that was on the table.

"Trust me babe, I doubt that you will be on your own for long." Bonnie taunted, referring to Damon who was already making his way over, as if he heard everything that was going on. "Thanks for the name, see you chica!" she giggled, walking off to dance. Seconds later her empty seat was resided by Damon, who was looking at Caroline in a way she could only describe as hungrily. He looked straight into her eyes.

"You _will_ dance with me." he demanded in a calm and calculating tone. Caroline just raised her eyebrows, obviously not convinced on his performance.

"Actually, I may just take my friends and leave." she said looking around in the crowds trying to find Bonnie or Elena.

"Wait, what did you say your name was again?" Damon questioned, trying to work out why this girl didn't fall for him compulsion, the pieces slowly fitting together in his head.

"Caroline Forbes. Why?" she asked, not spotting her friends at all, and just being utterly mystified by the 'creepy hot not-a-biker guy'.

"Shit!" Damon cursed, "Where did your brunette friend go with my brother?" he commanded.

"You really think that I would be sat here talking to you if I knew?" she hissed, but he just ran off, and against her best judgement she followed him. He went outside, and turned down a dark alley, in which Caroline stopped, remembering everything her overprotective mother had told her about strangers in back alleys. Then she reminded herself that Elena could be in trouble, and walked, very apprehensively down the tiny cul-de-sac. At the end she saw two bodies laid out both lifeless, and Caroline sprinted past Damon as she recognised the dark brown hair that was darted around the face of one of the bodies.

"'Lena! 'Lena, please wake up!" she begged, shaking the girl before sighing in relief as Elena let out a grunt.

"Woah, what?" she spluttered, too groggy to form a complete sentence. Caroline just hugged her friend, too overjoyed to explain what had gone on, not that she knew herself anyways.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted to the other body, as he realised what had happened. He had to choose the daughter of Liz Forbes, the vampire hunter, to pursue. She and her friends were probably dosed to hell with vervain. He got up and turned to the distressed blonde, a manic look plastered upon his face. He knew that he couldn't feed off of her, but there was nothing to stop him snapping her neck. Caroline looked at Damon, terrified as what was going to happen to her. She reached in her clutch bag, and pulled out the mace that her mother had gifted her on her eighteenth birthday. Damon just chuckled thinking that it wouldn't harm him at all. He was in for a big surprise as the spray burned into his face, causing him unbearable agony. Caroline picked the bewildered Elena up, ready to take her to the crowded street, but not before she gave the Damon a kick in the side.

"Jerk!" she muttered and walked out of the alley to see that Bonnie was there, looking quite flustered.

"What happened?" she asked as she laid her sight on the two girls.

"I have no idea, lets just get out of here." Caroline replied, as Bonnie got her phone out, ready to ring a taxi.

"Wait, what happened to that guy you were talking to?" Bonnie asked with a little glance around to see if he was around anywhere.

"Yeah, it is just him and his hand tonight." Caroline gave a small grin, turning her head slightly towards the back alley.

-A/N-

Hope you enjoyed it! I had this idea while writing That's What You Get. Not the best I have done, but I liked the idea! If you want me to do any other fics like this one then just ask me on my tumblr ( .com) or send me a pm :)


End file.
